Sailor Madoka : Crystal
by BladeBlaster
Summary: It's a reboot for my original fic Sailor Madoka . This time we're going all the way to Galaxia ! In their darkest hour Madoka Kaname made a heartfelt wish to save her and all the Puella Magis from despair . Reborn as a different breed of magical girl how will the Holy Quintet stack up against threats human and alien alike ? Still has some of leftover crack from the original .
1. Act 1 Reborn in a New World

So , I have been thinking about rebooting this fic with a Crystal version for awhile now . Now , after getting back into Madoka and reading spinoffs I have a idea to continue . The reason it originally ended the way it did is because I didn't really think that far ahead . This fic will have similar plot points and ideas as the original , but their will be a lot of changes . With this reboot I actually planned ahead up till Sailor Stars . After reading some of the spin-offs I have a perfect candidate for Galaxia when that happens .

Act 1 Reborn in a new world

The lizard who had pitted the goddess laid battered and broken . The goddess cloaked in white stood above her .

" Before I do this to you have anything left to say...Homura ? " , the goddess sounded emotionally exhausted . The lizard stood there silently not looking at anything in particular as long as she didn't have to meet **her** eyes . The lizard's eyes landed on a certain mermaid she despised who seemed worried about the goddess decision , but accepted it anyway . The horse beside her was curious if anything about the goddess's decision . The maid simply glared back at the lizard with unkempt fury . The monster had her priorities elsewhere as usual . A blinding flash of light illuminated the whole universe encompassing heaven and hell . The goddess let out one last prayer a prayer for a brighter future .

" I wish for our despair to end . In the next life for us to all be reborn in a world full of hope ! "

The young 14 year old Madoka Tsukino awoke from her strange dream and ended up hugging her plush as she thought of the strange dream . " What a strange dream ? " , she commented .

Madoka then proceeded to her usual routine wake mom up , get ready , and rush out of the door with toast in her mouth . On the way she saved a cat with a moon shaped bald spot from some mean kids .She ended up running into her childhood friend Hitomi as they thankfully made it to school on time to avoid Miss Haruna's fury . Madoka gulped though upon seeing her test results .

" A...a...30 ? " , she couldn't believe how behind she was getting . Before , she started having these strange dreams her grades were normal . They must really be distracting her . " Are you sure this is my test ? " , Madoka asked trying not to sound sarcastic with that kind of reply . " POSITIVE ! " , Madoka flinched and sweat dropped comically as her teacher seemed on her last nerve . Honestly , sometimes she thinks her teacher is using her recent lackluster grades as a excuse to yell at her .

After , leaving class Madoka took a relieved breath . " Miss Haruna was pretty cranky today huh ? " , Hitomi commented . " Yeah , she was why do I get this feeling she doesn't like me ? " , Madoka admitted .

-Madoka Pov

" I have a idea of something to take your mind off it . My mom has some discounts on her jewelry even making them affordable to us ! " , Hitomi proposed . Hitomi's mom's jewelry shop is actually why her friend is so rich . After all jewelry is rather expensive . Seeing Hitomi , Kyousuke approached her . Hitomi was giving him quite a odd look . Wait...does she like Kyosuke ! Madoka watched with anticipation like she was watching a soap opera . Maybe , Sayaka has rubbed off on her after all these years . Even , now she still missed her eccentric blue haired best friend . Would she even remember her now after all these years ?

" Umm...Sorry about our plans I have to practice tomorrow for my recital . " , Kyousuke apologized as she fell over comically in response to Kyousuke's denseness . He couldn't even see how obviously saddened she was ?

" It's fine we can make plans later . I have something to tell you then anyway . " , Hitomi grabbed her by the arm dragging her away as she looked a bit worried at her friend . Even if she did say something would that rock even get it ?

They made it to the jewelry store and let's just say it was a all out shopping war . She stepped back so she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire . Many casualties piled up as she and Hitomi just decided it wasn't worth it . Afterwards , she went off to study so she can have some hope of passing her next test . She pulled out her paper glaring at the 30 . In the end she ended up crumbling it up and throwing it behind her in a bit of childish frustration .

" A 30 , are you stupid or just incredibly lazy ? " , she turned annoyed to the raven haired man who insulted her . Upon , facing him his purple steely eyes stood out . They were a bit intimidating to say the least . For some strange reason she felt a sudden sense of deja vu seeing this strange man . She felt like she's met him , but she couldn't put her finger on where she met him .

" That's not very nice . " , I puffed up my cheeks pouting . The man ignored her and seemed to be looking her over as if she felt the strange deja vu too . I've decided I had enough of today and wanting to get out of this awkward scene I went home .

" Sailor Moon ! " , I jumped before upon seeing the cat I rescued before talk . Talking cats...talking cats...why does that feel so wrong ? " Madoka Tsukino , I have come to inform you that you are the sailor scout of the moon ! A defender of love and justice-" , So I just sat there thinking about what this cat was trying to sell me . And honestly I appreciate the life I currently live minus the abysmal grades . " So , why exactly should I exactly ? " , she asked . " Because you and the other sailor scouts are the only ones able to defeat the Dark Kingdom , and stop Queen Kriemhild Gretchen . Not exactly in that order , but you get what I mean . Besides , your not only Sailor Moon , but also the Moon Princess you don't have much of a choice . Unless your okay with getting killed by Queen Kriemhild Gretchen . " , Luna elaborated . Madoka paled at the mention of such dark outcome . " So , how to I become Sailor Moon again ! " , I replied rubbing the back of my head nervously . " Take this broach and yell Moon Prism Power , Makeup ! " , Luna explained . " MOON PRISM POWER , MAKE UP ! " , I yelled a little too dramatically .

" Keep it down dear . " , she heard her Dad say . She now found herself in a slightly different sailor outfit than before and with a tiara on her head . " Now , you must save your friend Hitomi she's being attacked by one of Queen Kriemhild Gretchen's minions ! " , Luna informed her as she rushed to the location Luna told her . Which just so happened to be Hitomi's mother's store .

She ended up cornered in the store as the monster said some generic monster dialogue . Somehow a rose thrown from a oddly dressed masked figure hurt the monster . " Now , yell Moon Tiara Action and throw your tiara at that monster ! " , Luna told her as she herself pondered the effectiveness of such a weapon and just decided to go for it . " MOON TIARA ACTION ! " , she yelled as she threw her tiara at the monster who disintegrated .

" Wow , one hit that was way more effective than I expected . " , she commented as the strangely dressed man said cryptic things then left . " So , why do I yell out all my stuff isn't that a bit impractical ? " , I asked as Luna looked a little offended .

-The next day

One thing , I noticed instantly was Hitomi looking nervously at Kyousuke's vacant seat . Honestly , I thought she was overreacting a bit and told her he was probably just late . " We have a new student today everyone . " , Miss Haruna informed them . She seemed in a good mood was it some super student who was smart enough to raise up their whole class average ? She couldn't help , but stand with baited breath as a familiar though different set of events unfolded .

A tall girl their age or maybe I'm just short . With short blue hair and blue eyes walked in she stood surprisingly confident compared to most new students . " My name is Sayaka Mizuno, how are you guys doing ? " , she introduced in the same bright and cheery tone she remembered . Sayaka !? I gasped internally .

Act 1 end


	2. Act 2 Sailor Mercury,Defender of Justice

Act 2 Sailor Mercury , the Defender of Justice !

Somewhere else Homulilly Pov

Homulilly pouted at her being sidelined rather than taking the fight to the scouts . She could easily stop that cheap imitation of her glorious leader . But , no instead she gives the job of gathering energy and finding the Legendary Imperial Silver Crystal to Candeloro . While , she's stuck with mere recon ! How could she possibly protect her great master like that ! It's not even like she had learned anything they didn't already know from observing scout reincarnations .

As she sat there lamenting she was approached by her fellow general . " Why are you always being such a edgelord , Homulilly ? " , Orphelia asked her . She was without her trusty horse right now a was shoving her face with food like usual . I guess the saying's true " Like scout like witch " Sailor Mars was still as greedy in her reincarnation as she was before . And Orphelia no matter what the situation never stopped eating either . " Shut up ! How the hell can you always be so laid back ? " , I snickered at the kimono wearing candle as she downed another snack despite the lack of a mouth . I don't claim to understand my fellow generals bizarre anatomies .

" What crawled up your ass chill out . Candeloro will beat the crap out of that wimpy Sailor Moon . Then , we can all get together a hold a big party . " , Orphelia responded . " You just want to eat all the food you fatass . " , I replied . Orphelia looked offended at that insinuation that I was certain was dead on . " Well , that's not the whole thing..." , the talking candle tried to defend herself . " Uh huh , sure it is Orphelia sure it is . " , I responded not believing that for a second .

Juuban High school Madoka Pov

I sat there dumbfounded as I saw my childhood friend once again though older . It was almost sereal as she just thought about her yesterday now she's here . " Actually , I used to live here , but I had to move because of my parents jobs . Because of that I lived in Germany for 3 years though now one and only international girl of mystery has returned to Juuban ! " , many of the class sweat dropped at Sayaka's theatrics . She's still the same eccentric goofball she's always been . Haruna coughed sweat dropping obviously not expecting Sayaka's behavior . " Also , she's known as a girl genius and was the top student in Germany . " , Haruna added . " Aww...I'm not that great . " , Sayaka replied sheepishly at the mention of her academic accomplishments . There were whispers among the class some speaking praise and some jealous jeers .

Upon , class ending many classmates flooded the blueberry haired girl like a swarm of locus . I sighed knowing I wouldn't get the chance to talk to her with the whole school's interest in the girl genius . Well , to be fair this is Japan after all in school grades were everything . And receiving a girl genius would do wonders for a school ranking .

Later she looked along with Hitomi and some girls at a distance as the genius was finally given time to breathe from the constant pestering of the student council and clubs for her to join . Using this moment of peace to gaze at the campus through the window .

Hitomi's thoughts seemed still focused on the absent Kyousuke and not much else . I took this opportunity to approach Sayaka . " Did you hear what happened to that Kamjio kid ? " , she heard someone say it seemed Sayaka did too as upon hearing that she looked over her shoulder listening into the gossiper's conversation . " Yeah , I heard apparently he got in a nasty accident yesterday . They say his hand was hurt so bad he'll never play violin again . " , they continued . At the same time me and Sayaka gasped in surprise . Sayaka made their way to them upon hearing this . " Where is he ? " , Sayaka asked them . " Umm...Juuban Hospital . ", they replied wondering why the transfer student was so interested . As soon as she heard that she stormed off presumably to see the hospitalized Kyousuke . Kyousuke was in the hospital ? No wonder why he was absent and Hitomi looked so worried . Did she know ?

Sayaka Pov

I raced as fast as I could to the hospital to see if it was really true . After all , it was better than being swarmed . Kyousuke hand couldn't be that messed up right ? That has to be a exaggeration he's definitely fine .

I hesitated to open the door knowing it was possible it was all true . Though , if it was she needed to be here . What kind of friend would she be if she didn't ? With newfound determination she opened the door to see her longtime friend lying in a bed with his hand wrapped in bandages . Was is weird she felt a sudden sense of deja vu at this scene ? Why does she felt like she's done this before ?

Kyousuke turned to me as I walked in . He definitely looked a bit surprised seeing me as I sat down at the chair next to the hospital bed . " Hey , Kyousuke it's been awhile hasn't it ? " , she started . " Sayaka , you moved back ? " , Kyousuke questioned . " Yeah , I did I actually just had my first day at Juuban high today . " , she informed him . " Oh , I see..." , it seemed as if he wanted to tell her something . " Umm...I came here after I heard you were here . I hope your hand gets better soon you have the most beautiful music I've ever heard . " , she told him . " Yeah , I hope so too . " , he replied as they started into a conversation until she had to leave to her " oh so important classes " as far as her parents were concerned . They made her do this stupid extra school so she could become a doctor like them . Not like she wanted to be anyway , but they didn't seem to care .

She jumped as a cat with a moon shaped bald spot landed on her shoulder . Turning her head to the cat she grabbed it from her shoulder and held it in her arms . " You scared me kitty . " , I told the cat as I noticed the cat's lack of a collar . " Are you a stray ? " , she asked the cat not expecting a answer . The cat meowed as she pet the cat while on her way to her extra classes . Its fur was so soft and cuddly . She wished she had a cat .

" Luna ! " , she heard a familiar voice call out . She turned to see her best friend Madoka Tsukino . " Madoka , is this your cat ? Your so lucky to have one ! " , I said . The now dubbed Luna jumped into Madoka's arms . " Hi , Sayaka sorry I didn't talk to you sooner I was a bit intimidated by the swarming . " , Madoka apologized . " Oh , it's fine Madoka we have plenty time to catch up . Though , first I have to go to those stupid extra classes . " , I replied .

" Extra classes ? " , Madoka questioned surprised . " Yeah , I know I swear my parents are evil making me do all this school ! Anyway , see you later I'm gonna be late if I stay here ! " , I waved to Madoka as I continued on to the classes .

-Madoka Pov

I watched Sayaka leave as Luna made sure she left to speak . " I found something rather concerning you should see . " , Luna said as she pulled out a disk . " Did you just pickpocket my friend ? " , I asked Luna who ignored my reaction and had me go to our " secret base " AKA the arcade . Note to self do not make enemies with this cat .

We found out the disk brainwashed those who watched it . I've gotta save Sayaka ! Using the new tool Luna gave me the Transformation pin I disguised myself and made my way to the class .

Sayaka looked at me like I was a lunatic as I busted in warning everyone . It seemed like it was too late and they were already brainwashed . Thankfully , since we had Sayaka's dvd she was fine . I watched as the teacher became a monster and took the opportunity to transform into Sailor Moon .

" What is even happening anymore ? " , Sayaka questioned stunned . Taking advantage of Sayaka being distracted the monster grabbed her holding her face way too close to the computer . " Sayaka ! " , I called out only to gasp in surprise at the blue sign of Mercury appearing on her forehead . Luna rushed over to her with a pin in her mouth as I distracted the monster . " So , I was right you really are her . " , Luna said as Sayaka's eyes widened upon seeing Luna talking . " Did I go insane or is your cat talking Madoka ? " , Sayaka asked .

" Take this pin and yell Mercury Power ! " , Luna told her friend . " I've definitely gone insane..." , Sayaka replied . " Your not insane Sayaka as weird as this all sounds it's all actually happening . " , I informed her . " Okay...uh MERCURY POWER ! " , Sayaka held up the pen as she yelled dramatically . Her uniform wasn't that much different it was just bluer and she gained a tiara like her . The temperature of the room started to drop after her transformation . She couldn't help , but be envious of Luna having fur .

-Sayaka Pov

This was weird I mean having this power . Though , for some reason it felt right...almost nostalgic . Unconsciously , she focused her power to her hands forming ice cutlasses . She braced herself into a fighting position as if she had done it her whole life . The freezing monster charged as at the right moment she struck . With the precision of a expert swordsman she cut the monster to pieces .

Madoka congratulated her as she herself wondered how she knew how to do that . She's never held a sword in her life . The closest thing would be the bat she kept for self defense . Much less , has she ever had powers before now . Madoka's cat Luna jumped on her shoulder again .

" Hey , Luna what do you mean you were right ? " , Madoka questioned the talking cat . " She gave off a odd energy as well she looked familiar . " , Luna explained . " I remind you of someone ? " , I asked Luna . " Yes , though it was a bit strange seeing you with short hair and being so young otherwise you look exactly like the princess of Mercury , Sailor Mercury . " , Luna elaborated . " Princess ? " , I questioned wondering if I had just fallen into the plot of some Shoujo manga .

" Yes , the princesses of the Moon and Mercury kingdom have always been rather close . Because of that she'd come over to the Moon kingdom a lot . " , Luna explained . " Like a space play date ? " , I thought out loud . " Wait , so your saying in our previous life we were childhood friends then too . " , Madoka asked . " Yes , I doubt its a coincidence after your rebirth you were born near each other . " , Luna continued as I felt like the fourth wheel in this conversation .

" Can you please explain this whole thing from the beginning ? " , I asked . " We have to collect all the other scouts first . After all , it would be a pain to repeat the story over and over again . " , Luna replied .

Act 2 end


End file.
